Baby, Let's Talk About You and Me
by my sneakers have swag x
Summary: Caitlin Winters discovers the world of competitive a capella in Barden University with the help of her friend, Jesse. She joins the Bellas and meets the Treblemakers as well, with one particular Treble out to get her. Donald/OC. Rated T for language, violence, and heated scenes.
1. Introducing Me

_**A/N: alright guys, so I've been wanting to write this for a while now. I've had writer's block for my other two stories, and I plan to keep this one pretty short, so here goes. It's a Donald/OC fic. Enjoy! :)**_

_**and btw, /word/ means it's been striked-through.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Introducing Me**

* * *

"Good luck, hon! We'll see you come winter break!"

My mother proved to be the most embarrassing woman on earth as she blew kisses to me when she bade farewell. I waved back at both of them as my father drove away, trying to close the window my mother's head was sticking out of.

"And we'll send the rest of your stuff tomorrow," she added.

I sighed, and gathered all my stuff. Some dude from the welcoming committee had already given me directions to my dorm, as well as a rape whistle. _I mean, seriously?_

Hauling my suitcase and several other bags across the quad, I took a good look around.

_This place seems really crazy._

I smiled to myself.

_And I think I'm gonna like it here._

* * *

Finally reaching my room, I dumped all of my stuff on the floor. My parents paid extra so I could get a room to myself, so no roommate here. There was just one single bed, and one large desk both pushed to opposite sides of the room; on one wall hung a Barden University flag and poster. There was a built-in closet and small bathroom (kinda like the ones you'd see in a small motel) as well. It was a small space, but it would do.

I _really_ valued my privacy.

Before heading to the activities fair the welcoming dude told me about, I noticed a small movement coming from my pile of bags. Suspicious, I unzipped my duffel at the top of the mound. Out popped the head of my Pomsky.

"Colby?!" I gasped, and removed him from my bag. I then proceeded to calling my mother.

"Did you see our surprise?" She asked after picking up on the fourth ring.

"It's a surprise, alright!" I groaned. "Mom, how could you just stuff Colby into my bag like that?! Didn't I say that I was gonna leave him with you?!"

"Well, yes, but he looked so sad when we were packing your things, sweetheart! Besides, pets are allowed there anyway!"

"That's not the point, mom! How do you expect me to take care of him while I'm studying?"

"You know he's no bother. We packed all of his things in some other bag that we unloaded earlier. Bye!" _aaaaand she hung up._

I sighed, staring at Colby who was now sitting on my bed, wagging his tail with his tongue sticking out.

"What am I going to do with you?"

He barked in response.

* * *

Once I gave him some water, I leashed him and carried him outside. It was still packed in /the corridor/ everywhere.

"Caitlin!"

I turned at the sound of my name, searching for the voice.

"Over here!" Turning to my left, I spotted my good friend Jesse seated with a bunch of guys on the ledge.

"Jesse," I smiled, hugging him. "I didn't know you were in Barden!"

"Just following in their footsteps." He shrugged, referring to his parents. "This is my roommate Benji. Benji, this is Caitlin. We've been family friends since the sixth grade."

I smiled at his friend and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. This is Colby." I introduced the little guy on my arms, who barked happily. I laughed, and Jess cooed him.

"Nice to meet both of you." He smiled crookedly, nodding.

"These are the rest of the guys: that's Steven, Greg, Hat, Donald, Kolio, and Michael." He pointed them out, and they greeted me in response.

I had to admit, they were all pretty damn gorgeous.

"Hi," I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I'm terrible with names but nice to meet all of you."

They replied different responses.

"So, what is all this?" I veered my head to read their sign. "Treblemakers?" I enunciated slowly, trying to read it right.

"We're a competitive a capella group." Jess explained.

"Champions in the ICCA's six consecutive times until the Bellas beat us last year." The guy who I think was named Greg replied.

"Is this a competition? Pardon my cluelessness." I chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. The International Championship of Collegiate A Capella." The long-haired brunette dude - _Donald_? - replied.

"Impressive." I nodded. "Can I hear you guys sing?"

They all lightened up, except for the Indian guy glued to his phone.

"We were just about to, actually." Jesse smiled. "Come up here, Cate. Sit beside Donald."

_So _that's his_ name._ I set Colby down and some of the guys started cooing him, and I perched myself up the ledge.

"Alright guys, like how we practiced." He rubbed his hands together.

"Get ready to have your mind blown, darlin'," Donald said from beside me, winking and smirking as he kicked himself off.

He started conducting the others and beat boxing to a very familiar tune - they were singing 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis.

They kept dancing around me as they sang, grabbing the attention of some passerby. Donald, especially, during his raps. I was just sitting there enjoying the experience, laughing at their boyish antics. Even Colby danced along with them, ending up being swooped up by the guy named Kolo...?

When their number ended, the audience was clapping and dispersed. I was whooping and Colby was happily barking and wagging his tail.

"We're good, right?" Hat said cockily.

"You guys were incredible! Those sounds... amazing. I am impressed." I smiled, setting Colby down on my lap.

"Why don't we hear you sing, sugar?" Donald asked, leaning against the space beside me.

"Ohhh no, thanks, I'd rather just be your cheerleader person." I denied, blushing.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can sing. Hey, c'mon." Jesse said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along.

Colby jumped off my lap and landed into Donald.

"Jess, wait-"I said, reaching out for my dog.

"I've got him!" Donald called, nuzzling Colby.

"This'll only take a sec." Jesse pushed through the crowd, making his way to a table full of girls, again, with different physiques and personalities.

"Jesse," smiled a petite brunette with tons of eyeliner. They shared a quick kiss.

I didn't know he had a girlfriend... And she doesn't really seem his type...

"Becs, this is Caitlin, my friend. Take her for the Bellas?" He asked.

"She has to audition like everyone else, Jesse." She laughed. "I'm Beca, nice to meet you."

I smiled, "likewise. I don't really know why I'm here, though. Are you the other a capella group?" I asked.

"Hell yeah sugar tits, we're the tits." commented an overweight blonde. _Sugar tits_? "I'm Fat Amy."

I twitched my head, as if I misheard her. "I'm sorry, but fat? Why would you call yourself that?"

"I have my reasons, sugar tits." She sat back down, pulling a cookie from her cleavage. "Cookie?" She offered.

"Uh-no thanks." I politely declined.

She shrugged and popped it in her mouth.

The African-American rolled her eyes and stood, smiling. "I'm Cynthia Rose, this is Stacie, Jessica, and Denise."

"Hi." I smiled widely.

"So can you sing?" Beca asked me.

"Uh, a bit."

"Are you kidding me, Cate?" Jesse commented.

"It's not like I do it all the time." I muttered.

"She's amazing, Becs." Jesse said.

She smiled. "Here, take a flyer. That's when and where auditions will be held. Jessica, hand her the clipboard to sign," Beca instructed, and Jessica gave me the sheet and a pen. "Prepare 'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink, along with instrumentals." She said, taking retrieving the list when I finished signing. "We'll see you at auditions."

I grinned. Jesse smiled, leaning over the table and whispering something to her ear before kissing her again. We walked back to where the 'Trebles' were (as they called themselves).

"She your girlfriend?" I asked him.

He blushed.

"Yeah. Since last year. Why?"

"At first she seemed a bit too punkish for you, but she seems nice."

"You have to know her to understand her." He chuckled.

We found all the guys cooing Colby and taking selfies with him. I laughed, they were _adorable_!

"Take him before they decide to kidnap him." The guy - _Bryce_? - handed Colby to me. "What kind of dog is he anyway?"

"Pomsky. A Pomeranian/Husky mix." I smiled, nuzzling my face into his furry neck.

They 'awww'ed in response. I laughed again. "It was great meeting you guys, but I think I'll take a look at the other stuff. See you all around." I said, greeting them goodbye and promising Jesse a movie marathon.

"I'll walk with you." Donald said, tucking his phone into his pocket and rolling up the sleeves of his cardigan. With his thick-rimmed glasses, he looked like a certified hipster. I blushed when he side-smiled, looking me in the eye.

_This guy certainly piqued my interest_.

"So, do anything other than singing?" I asked casually, trying to hide the bubbling nerves in the pit of my belly.

He tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, I do enjoy breathing, and some other things here and there." He joked.

I laughed.

"But seriously, yeah I do some swimming on the side." He smiled.

"Oh so are you also part of that group?" I giggled, pointing at a table with a guy wearing a swimsuit.

"Oh, _hell_ no, those guys are an embarrassment. They joined for one purpose only, and it wasn't to win."

I looked them over again, they seemed to be a little... Well, gay, checking each other out.

"I see what you mean." I chuckled.

"What about you?"

"I only really do schoolwork and go to the gym." I said, and caught myself. "Why am I telling you this." I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled. I looked around surveying the different booths. It was a somewhat comfortable conversation as he gave me pieces of advice if I were to join a certain club, and making jokes along the way.

"Well that was fun, Mister..." I fished.

"My last name's Walsh." He chuckled.

"Nice meeting ya, Walsh, but I better go unpack now." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Before you go, maybe I could give you my number should you need any help? And maybe we could set up a date? Just throwing that out there." Donald smoothly pulled me closer.

I giggled. "I left my phone in my room."

His face fell a bit and he clutched his chest dramatically. "Like a dart to my heart. Well, I'm sure I'll be able to see you soon. Hard to miss such a pretty face." He smirked.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Alright then. Bye." I said.

* * *

**_A/N: Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews; it would mean a lot. I also have a lot more chapters done, so I'd be more than happy to post them if I get a good number of views/reviews/follows. Make sure to follow it to get updated when I do!_**


	2. Troublemaker

_**A/N: So, I'm really glad to see this got the attention of some people. This chapter was originally longer, but it would've been too long. So instead I split it up, and am now saving the later part for the next chapter. Please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Troublemaker**

* * *

I was sitting against a tree on a blanket on the quad. I had finished my assignments so far, so I agreed to meet Jesse here so we can catch up and watch movies.

"Hey," he finally popped up beside me, laying down another blanket. "Sorry I'm late; got held up in practice."

"Sure, it's fine." I said. "So watcha got in there?" I asked, peering into his open backpack.

"I got some 90's chick flicks." I gave him a questioning look. "I'm expanding my horizons." He said defensively.

I laughed. "Let's see... _Definitely_ 10 Things I Hate About You."

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't pick that, but you're predictable-"

"Excuse you, Jess, this is a classic!" I laughed, grabbing a juice pouch from him. "And who doesn't love Heath Ledger?"

_Ah, nostalgia. _

He laughed as well, and I popped the disc in. "You excited for auditions tomorrow?" He asked, smiling.

"Ehhh. I don't think I'm gonna do it."

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna end up embarrassing myself."

"No, you won't. You're a great singer."

"_You're_ a great singer. Not me. I can't even read notes."

"Just coz you can't read them doesn't mean you can't sing."

I gave him a look, and he mocked me in an exaggerated way. I laughed. "I guess. But still."

"Just try it, Caitlin. You can quit whenever just try it. I didn't think I would like it at first - Benji's the one who convinced me and now look at me: I'm just a sophomore and I'm running the whole thing."

"Well, you're that kind of person."

He sighed in defeat.

"I'll think about it, alright?"

He nodded.

"Tell me something about that Donald guy." I wondered halfway through the movie, slurping the remains of my juice.

"What about him?" He asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Is he that normally flirtatious or is it just me?"

He snickered, throwing some chips at me. "Where is all this sudden interest coming from?"

"I'm just curious, meat head." I gathered the fallen chips, and threw it back at him.

"Oh, so we're back to meat head, bird brain?" He teased, dusting off the pieces. "He is a flirt. Like, huge. A real playboy around here actually. Word is he was hooking up with Stacie and several others last year."

"The Bella girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I think they're over now. Donald's been a bit more lax. Last time I saw him flirt before you was in the grad party of our friend Bumper last year, and we spent a good portion of the summer together."

"Hmm. He asked for my number and to go out on a date when we met. Of course, it was nothing... But if it weren't, do you think he's worth it?"

"Okay, Caitlin? I'm like your older brother. I don't think anyone's good enough for you. In Donald's case, he's a player, and I don't want that to happen to you. But he's also a good friend, and knowing you're like my little sister, I think he'll make a conscious effort to treat you right. He can be a gentleman."

"So... It's complicated, huh?"

"Pretty much." I nodded and attempted to erase him from my mind, continuing with the movie. It's just... His brown eyes kept lingering in the back of my head.

* * *

**_Please review below! And follow this so you know when I update it!_**


	3. The In Crowd

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your interest on this story. May I just request that you leave at least one review? Those are really the ones I'm looking for and keeping an eye out for. Even if it's a simple "I like that" or "I don't like that". Thank you! Hopefully I will get more reviews so I can post the fourth chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**The In Crowd**

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I sighed, as I walked with Jesse and Benji to the auditorium.

"We'll see you in there. You'll do great." He hugged me tight as we parted ways. I handed the form I had to sign to the big guy Justin backstage, and waited patiently - and anxiously - for my turn.

There was someone on stage saying that he got shoved into a backpack or something, then announced that the auditions officially started. There were more girls than guys trying-out, and I think that the trophy on the Bellas' table was an indication as to why.

I also learned that there were two other groups: the Harmonics and High Notes, but nobody really paid attention to them. Amy told me they get some of the rejects.

Soon enough, it was my turn.

I walked out on stage when the lanky kid called me, and I heard whoops and wolf-whistles over on the Trebles' side. The Bellas were smirking, laughing amusedly.

"Hi, my name is Caitlin Winters. I'm a freshman who loves music, movies, and photography."

I didn't really know what to expect, I'd never sang instruments, let alone audition like this. Here goes...

"_Da da da da, da a da da da. Da da da da da. Na na na na na na na nana nana na na na na na na na nana nana I don't know if I can yell any louder, how many times have I kicked you out of here? Or said something insulting..."_

I was really feeling the emotion coming out of the song, and my eyes were shut.

"_Please don't leave me_." When I finished, I felt so relieved. It was quiet at first, then they started clapping, and I was on cloud nine. I ecstatically noticed that minority had dry eyes.

"Voice of an angel!" I heard Donald say amidst the whooping. I don't really give it much thought, but he's kinda cute when he says sweet things like that.

* * *

"For our Sopranos, we have: Jessica, along with newbies Andi, Genevieve, and Roxanne. Mezzos are: Stacie, with freshies Caitlin and Julianna. And the Altos are: Cynthia Rose, Denise, Amy, and I, with newsies Kylie and Fiona." Burlap sacks were pulled off our heads when our names were called, and it turned out we were in the musical warehouse which had been set up to look ceremonious with the many lit candles.

"Here are your official Bella scarves." Stacie was handing them out. "Hold them in your right hand."

"Okay, repeat after Stacie." Beca said.

"I, - sing your name -" Stacie began, and us newbies sang at different pitches. "promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." We repeated what she said.

"And that's pretty much it since we dropped this rule about not having sex with the Trebles since Beca's bonking Jesse." Amy said, drinking wine from a half-empty bottle.

"We aren't having sex, Amy." Beca rolled her eyes, and I was mortified at the thought that I cringed.

"Whatever you say, Bonkarella," Amy said.

"And now you must drink the blood of the sisters who came before you." Stacie said, holding up a glass goblet containing wine. We all had a sip, and got ready to go to the small amphitheater where 'aca-initiation' night was taking place.

* * *

There, all the a capella groups were gathered, drinking and dancing, partying the night away. I was standing beside Beca, away from the hype going on at the pit. Jesse soon came up to us, clearly drunk, and started getting lovey-dovey with his girlfriend. I took that as my cue to leave.

I decided to sit down on one of the rows of seats, observing the scene below.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing up here and not dancing it up?" Donald soon came up beside me, holding two drinks. Inside, I was ecstatic. "Here, one for you." He handed me one of the cups filled with beer. "Congrats on getting in."

"Thanks." I smiled softly.

"Cheers." He said, raising his cup and I did the same. "To all of us." He stared at the mass of people, and drank from his cup. I didn't, on the other hand. "Not much of a drinker?" He asked, mildly confused as I set it down beside me.

"Yeah, not really a fan." I said.

He leaned closer to my face and put a hand on my knee. "I knew there was something about you I liked. You're unique - innocent."

I scoffed and leaned back. "Think you got the moves, huh?" I removed his hand from my knee.

"Baby, I got everything you need." He smirked, leaning forwards once more.

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him gently. "You're drunk; stop saying things you'll regret later."

"Who says I'll regret saying it later?" He winked. "You're beautiful, talented, funny." He leaned some more as he said this, and he clutched my hand as I tried pushing him away again.

I felt my heart quicken, but I knew this just wasn't right. I was fighting the incredible urge to just surrender.

"Donald, please stop." I whispered.

He stopped his advances and leaned back, shaking his head. "Just testing the waters," he chuckled.

"The waters don't really like being tested." _Oh, yes they do._

"And yet I think you're the one for me."

"We've know each other for half a month." I said pointedly.

"I'm guessing that's enough time." He smiled, leaning in again. "Let me take you home and make you feel like a princess." He whispered beside my ear.

"You're sweet, Donald, and you should probably know that I'm not the type to fool around with someone. So you're just wasting your time." I stood up and made to leave.

"At least dance with me before you go." He requested in a sultry voice. He stood as well, grabbing my wrist to stop me from leaving. They were playing 'Wild Ones' by Flo Rida. "God, I'm stupid." I heard him scold himself, blaming his drunkenness.

I fought the voice telling me to just walk away, but his eyes were begging me to stay.

So I took him up on his offer and walked down with him to the pit, where he and I danced and jumped with the rest of the people there, and I even started rapping with the lyrics despite my lack of complete knowledge for them. I had a much better time than I first expected.

_Especially_ because of Donald.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review below, and have a lovely day ahead of you._**

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**Rebecca - no schedule yet. Just testing to see first if people will be interested. Thank you for your comments :)**_


	4. Say Yes

**_A/N: Thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews. In return, here is another chapter._**

**_I realized that I don't have a specific word quota/limit for each chapter, since I just write and separate blocks of text as I go. So yes, there will be instances wherein the chapters will be short, and some will be long. So far i have 25k+ words typed up, so I hope you stay with me!_**

**_Please review, they're the ones I mostly look out for, and they really make my day._**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Say Yes**

* * *

_How was I supposed to carry this computer up to my room by myself?_

I shifted looks between Colby and the box, thinking of what to do. I lifted one side of the box so it would lay on its side, and tried carrying it like that. I couldn't carry it by the handle since it was kinda big.

"What do you suggest, Cole?" I asked him.

He just sat there wagging his tail, and sniffed the box before him.

I made the box rest upright again, and stared at it once more.

"What if I lift it on my shoulders? Do you think it'll hurt?" I looked down only to find that Colby wasn't there anymore.

"Colby?" I looked around the box. "Colby?! Where are you?" I was seriously starting to panic. Barden was huge and open. I started running around calling his name, asking passersby if they saw a dog come their way.

I went to the fountain in the middle of the school. I kept calling out for twenty more minutes and sat down, tearing up.

_Where the hell did you go? I am so screwed._

"Colby..." I called once more, then slumped.

"Cate? Is that you?" Donald's voice popped up beside me.

"Colby ran away." I sniffled, still not looking up.

"No he didn't." He said, and when I looked at him in protest, he had Colby tucked under his arm. "Little rascal just tried eating my lunch." He smiled, scratching Colby behind the ears. "I swear I set it down for just a second and I saw him running-"

I cut him off by hugging him so tight muttering so many thanks and I owe yous. I took Colby into my arms and cuddled him so tight, then scolded him for running. Distracted, I thanked Donald again and squeezed his shoulder, walking away with my dog.

"You're welcome." I heard him say before his footsteps seemed to come closer rather than go in the other direction.

I turned around to face him. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior on hood night." He said, looking embarrassed and rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to come on to you so strong - I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"Oh, it's alright, Donald, I had a great time afterwards." I said, waving it off. I took a few more steps, still sensing his presence. I turned and cocked my head to the side, questioning.

"Sorry, you just seem really frantic." He said, running his hands through his hair this time.

"Yeah, sorry I just tend to easily get hysteric. Got it from my crazy mom." I laughed, walking back to my dorm.

"Hey, I got an extra burrito in here. Have you eaten yet?" He asked, propping up the bags he had in his arms.

"No. I was too busy hunting down this guy." I gestured to Colby in my arms, chuckling.

"Why'd he get loose? What were you guys doing?"

"I was trying to figure out how to carry my computer up to my room; it's pretty heavy."

"I can help you out with that." He offered, right as we arrived at my dorm building.

"Oh, you've done enough for me, thanks." I said, trying to shake him off.

"Happy to help! C'mon. Here, hold these." He handed me his take-out bags, and lifted the box onto his shoulder, and I walked up the stairs before him and guided him to my room. I could see his muscles rippling as he set the box down, and I inwardly melted.  
He stretched his arms over by head, and twisted his neck. My eyes gaped at the sight.

_Holy frickin' fruitcakes-_

"No roommates, huh?" He asked, snapping me out of it.

"None. You?" I faltered.

"I live in the Treble house with Jesse and Hat."

"You guys have a house?"

"Yeah, so do the Bellas."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, they only use it for show. None of them really live there."

"Oh."

Once we both set it up on my desk while eating the burritos, I couldn't stop thanking him, to which he didn't stop welcoming me for. We talked about a few things, and I found he was _much_ better sober.

"I owe you big time." I smiled, as we finished the food.

"You could give me your number for starters, and agree to go on that date with me? Food included, of course." He winked. "And this time, I won't get drunk." He promised, holding up his pinky finger.

"You won't stop, huh?" I laughed.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I just looked at him for a while, replaying the conversation I had with Jesse and the events of hood night. But I looked again at his eyes, and all the worries washed away.

"Sure, it's the least I can do." I smiled and locked pinkies with his, adding my number to his phone.

"Great." He started cleaning up and I helped him. "Saturday, I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smile at him as he made to leave. "Thanks again."

"Anytime. And by the way, dress fancy." He smiled and winked, then turned to go. He popped his head back in the door, just as he was about to close it. "...but not too fancy."

He chuckled, then finally left.

I turned and closed the door, and started cleaning up the mess we made. As I was unpacking the computer, I stopped suddenly.

It hit me.

_I have a date with Donald._

* * *

**_A/N: Kindly leave a review below, and have a wonderful week._**

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_Zin-Chan - I'm ecstatic to hear that you like my OC's, and I don't find it strange, at all. And I'll try to develop her relationships more in the future, but I would also like to really keep the focus on her and Donald. Her other friendships will probably just be small cameos and such._**

**_Guest - Yes, this is primarily focused on Caitlin. It is a given though that Beca and Jesse are a couple, but I'm pretty sure that I won't expound on their relationship unless I need to for Caitlin's sake._**

**_Breanna - Thank you very much for your compliment. I seriously hope this works out, too!_**

**_Jafcbutterfly - here you go! Thanks for the review even if it was just to tell me to update it, haha._**


	5. Ain't So Bad

**_A/N: I'm overwhelmed by the positive responses for this story. I have a feeling this will be my most successful one!_**

**_I'm happy to report that I have typed up 87k words so far, so please excuse the long wait - this chapter underwent several revisions! I don't want to let this story go, and I hope you'll be patient enough to stay with me. I'm entering junior year so I'll be six-feet under homework... I'll try my best to squeeze in writing time._**

**_Thank you for the faves, follows, and especially taking the time to leave a review. Any kind of comment is welcome._**

**_Responses to reviews are at the end. But for now, enjoy this new chapter - the date!_**

**_(Don't think the story's ending so soon... we've only just_ begun!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Ain't So Bad**

* * *

"Do I look alright?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Colby barked happily in response. I didn't usually wear expensive dresses, but Donald _did_ say to dress fancy. I selected a backless mini black dress from Zara. It was a stark contrast to my more comfortable and... _modest_ clothes.

Strapping on my high heels, I waited. My makeup was done and so was my hair, so I just sat on my desk watching the Science of Stupid with Colby.

_Knock knock._

I jumped and abruptly stood up, opening the door.

There stood Donald in a white shirt and blazer, slacks, and loafers. He was leaning against the doorframe, holding up a small bouquet of daisies. He looked mildly surprised.

I stood there looking shocked as well, like an idiot. "Hey..." I drifted off. To say he looked gorgeous was a _complete_ understatement. I could already feel heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Hey yourself, beautiful. I didn't think you could dress like that." He snickered, handing me the bouquet. "Ready to go?"

"Thanks. Yeah, just let me... uh-" I faltered, exchanged the daisies for my clutch and switched off the TV as Donald greeted Colby. "Let's go."

"Great." He said, gestured for me to leave before him, and I locked the door as he closed it for me.

_He's being so chivalrous_. I smiled widely, taking it as a good sign. _Maybe he's not the playboy everyone says he is._

He led me out the building with his hand on my lower back, where my skin was covered by the thin material of my dress. He still managed to send shivers down my spine.

When we reached the parking lot, I was stunned.

"_That's_ your car?" I asked, jaw-dropping. I was pretty sure I looked like a fish.

"Yup." He said casually, pressing the button on his keyring.

"A 1969 Chevy Camaro?! _Holy shit_, this car is beautiful!" I said, walking eagerly towards it and dragging my fingertips across the hood, admiring the black and yellow coat.

"Thanks." He smiled, opening the passenger door for me. "You're full of surprises, Miss Winters. You know cars?"

"Not much, but this one..._ Oh baby_." I smiled. He laughed, shutting my door and getting in the driver's side. "I'm in love with this car, Donald. I have a thing for Camaros, Mustangs, Minis... the sort."

"You have good taste in cars." He said, starting the engine.

"Got it from my dad." I smiled as we backed up and pulled out of the lot.

"Is it the same for guys?" He joked.

I laughed, "I guess, if they came on wheels and could go pretty fast." I caught myself and felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Okay, that sounded wrong."

He just chuckled. "You are adorable."

I blushed even harder, biting my lip.

The silence was slightly uncomfortable for me. But for Donald, he seemed pretty cool and collected with his arm around my seat, and the other hand on the steering wheel.

_He looked _so_ gorgeous driving._

"So where are you from, originally?" He asked.

"Right here in Georgia, but on the other side. You?"

"Washington."

"Wow, you've come a long way." I pointed out.

"That's why I came." He laughed. I chuckled nervously.

"Are you a sophomore, like Jesse?" I asked.

"Senior, actually." He said, glancing at me.

"Ahh..." I looked away. He's a senior!

And then there was silence again. I started fidgeting in my seat, pulling the hem of my dress down so it would be a bit longer.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit nervous." He asked jokingly.

"Uh, fine. I'm fine." I said nervously, unconvincing. "Where are you taking me?"

"I think you'll like it. We'll get there soon." He smiled at me, shifting his hand to work the clutch.

I bit my lip when his hand brushed against mine.

We fell into silence again, so I reached for the radio. 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion started playing.

"I love this song." I commented softly, awkwardly.

He simply smiled. "What genres do you listen to?"

"I'm pretty diverse. I like almost all genres, but not so much for Metal and those Screamo stuff."

"You don't look the type." He chuckled.

I looked down and blushed. I was totally nervous. It's not everyday you get chased after by a /sexy/ senior.

"You're a pretty good rapper." He said.

I lightened up. "Really? Thanks. You're amazing at it, though. In beat boxing, too."

"Thank you." He grinned.

We sat there listening to the radio, and I stared at him as he drove. The lights hit him perfectly. Each time we passed a streetlight, he looked like an angel.

A few minutes later, we had arrived at a forresty area, surpassing a sign which read 'Lake Allatoona'.

"_Wow_." I said, as we cruised by the lake which was lined with lights and dotted with fireflies.

He looked at me and smiled.

We reached the marina, where a tugboat and it's captain were waiting for us.

"Oh, my gosh, Donald. This is amazing." I said, as he helped me out of the car. "_Wow_."

He smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it."

"Isn't this a bit much, though?" I asked softly.

He scoffed. "Please, I get rejected by you several times for no reason, now I need to prove you were mistaken."

I looked down, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to guys being so straightforward. I initially thought you were joking."

"Don't feel bad," he laughed. "I guess it's partly my fault." He joked.

"Mister Walsh," greeted the captain, bowing. "Miss Winters."

_He knows my name!_

"Evening, Sawyer. To the middle, please. Slowly." Donald said, helping me up the ramp to the main deck, where a lovely setting was arranged. A table sat in the middle, with cutlery all set up and lights around.

I stood with my mouth open in awe. "Donald, oh my gosh." I said, as he got down the ramp before me and lifted me. "_Wow_."

He snickered.

"This is absolutely lovely."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

The boat jolted, and we set for the middle of the picturesque lake.

He led me to the back of the deck, and we watched the water trailing. I looked up at him, he was a good five or so inches taller than me.

"Wow. I can't even express how surprised I am right now." I laughed.

"Why is that?"

"You seem different from before."

"I didn't realize how much I liked you then." He admitted dryly, shrugging.

I bit my lip nervously and tucked some stray hair behind my ear.

"So you like me, huh?" I tried to say arrogantly, failing.

"Why else would I search you up on Facebook to see what flowers you liked?" He chuckled.

_Yeah, I was wondering that._ I laughed.

The boat slowed and soon we stopped in the middle.

"Are you hungry?" Donald asked, gesturing to the table.

I nodded, and we walked over. Helping me sit, I mumbled a small "thank you".

He sat himself down, and a man in uniform came out from the cabin with dishes of food, and a small candle floating in a glass box.

"Thank you." I mumbled again, as he set down the dishes before me and Donald. On them lay a large piece of grilled salmon with a siding of mashed potatoes and vegetables. "_Wow_."

"You know, I think that word has been said too many times from your mouth." He chuckled.

"Well, you haven't stopped amazing me yet." I giggled.

He shook his head slightly, smiling. "Bon appetit."

As we ate our way through dinner, we talked. Donald's dad was Indian, and owned this holdings company; Donald's mother was English-American who worked as a lawyer. _This explains a lot._ Donald uses Walsh as his last name in America, his mother's, and Sevani in India, his father's.

He was the eldest, with 8-year old twin siblings named Dylan and Amina.

"How is it having siblings?" I asked, being an only-child.

"The age gap makes it less painful." He joked, taking a sip of his sparkling wine.

As we finished our dinner, the man served us molten lava cakes, and I honestly felt like I died and went to heaven. It was already around 9:30, and we were still cracking up at each others' stories.

"And so I walked in the kitchen, and found Jesse stuffing my cookies into his mouth!" We laughed.

I sighed as my laughing died down. Donald checked his watch.

"I think it's best if we head back now. I don't want Colby to get jealous." He smirked.

I nodded, still recovering from laughing.

He stood to talk to the captain, and I drank my sparkling wine.

The drive back was shorter than earlier, seeing as it was less awkward and we were just enjoying the cruise. Once we arrived, he walked me to my room again.

"I hope you enjoyed your evening, Miss Winters." He smiled and bowed, then leaned on the wall as I unlocked my door.

"I sure did, Mister Walsh." I laughed. "Thanks."

"Any time." He grinned.

We both stood there awkwardly for a bit, waiting for the other to say something.

"I-" we both said simultaneously, before we were cut off by Colby barking inside.

We laughed. "I'm gonna go in now. Thanks so much for tonight, drive home safely." I said. "I'll see you when I see you?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, see ya." He side-smiled, and turned to go. "Night, Winters."

"One question before you go," I said, making him turn around again. He cocked his eyebrow. "Why do you like me? I mean, you barely know me."

He snickered. "Like I said before: you're unique. And I know plenty about you - Jesse hasn't stopped talking about you since he saw you again."

I blushed and looked down, covering my face with my hair. I nodded slowly.

"Night, Walsh." I smiled, and went into my room.

_Tonight was perfect._

Even if it meant nothing.

_...or _did_ it?_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter about their date! And can anybody guess how I name the chapters...? Bonus imaginary cookies to whoever guesses who is related to the title of this chapter and/or where it came from!_**

**_Review por favor!_**

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**jafcbutterfly - now you know :)  
**_

_**jeffhardyluvsme - thank you very much!**_

_**DonaldxLily - I'm glad you gave this a shot. I have to apologize though because I removed Lily from the Bellas... but who knows? She might return in later chapters... And about the rivalry, well, I'm not going to reveal anything, but I hope what I've come up with will satisfy what you guys want.**_


End file.
